<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The turtle and the rabbit by Fandomnerdfrogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068933">The turtle and the rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs'>Fandomnerdfrogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo is saved from a villain, he didn't expect to fall helplessly in love. But sometimes nothing is as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting a new friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't get cocky." They said.<br/>
"I'll be fine." Leo responded.<br/>
And yet there he was. An arms reach from his odachi, Meatsweats stood over him, ready to pummel him into the ground.<br/>
Leo groaned in frustration before thinking of his family.<br/>
He'd never get to see them again.<br/>
Meatsweats sung down his weapon and Leo shut his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.<br/>
CLANG<br/>
Something collided with the hammer and Leo opened a weary eye. He gasped when he saw a rabbit stood by him, blocking Meatsweats with a katana of his own.<br/>
"Are you okay?" He asked, sparing a glance to the turtle.<br/>
"I'm gay- I mean great!" Leo fumbled over his words as he got up onto his feet and grabbed his sword.<br/>
"Good." the rabbit grunted as he kicked Meatsweats away.<br/>
He turned away and grabbed Leo by the arm, forcing him to leave the villain behind.<br/>
They turned onto 69th and started running away. The rabbit led the two up onto a roof and stopped to let the turtle catch his breath.<br/>
"Are you alright?" He asked the slider.<br/>
"Yeah. Nothing's changed since you saved me." Leo responded.<br/>
The rabbit hummed and started to walk away.<br/>
"Hey wait!" Leo called.<br/>
"What is it?" the other responded.<br/>
"As much as I want to refer to you as my Knight in shining armor, what's your name?"<br/>
"I'm Usagi. And you?"<br/>
"I'm Leo. I'll see you around Usagi." Leo smiled.<br/>
"I guess I will." Usagi smiled back before running away.<br/>
Leo watched him leave before burying his face in his hands and screaming. </p><p> </p><p>Mikey listened to his brother drone on about his new knight in shining armor, hanging onto every word. Donnie had already tuned out and Raph looked like he was about to give up.<br/>
"And then he was all like 'I'm Usagi' and walked off and I started screaming. So do you think I have a shot?" Leo concluded.<br/>
"Nope." Donnie responded, leaving the room to go to his lab.<br/>
"Ignore him. If you think you do go for it. But first make sure he likes guys and we wanna meet him." Raph said.<br/>
"I don't!" Donnie shouted.<br/>
"Like I said, don't get in over your head and be safe. And I don't mean whatever you're thinking." Raph continued.<br/>
"I will, I will." Leo laughed.<br/>
He looked to Mikey with hope in his eyes.<br/>
"Sure. But don't rush it." Mikey said, watching as Leo's face lit up.<br/>
"Thank you! I gotta figure out how to ask him. And where he is. Oh god this isn't gonna go well." Leo spiralled, trying to hide himself away in his shell.<br/>
"Hey, it's gonna be okay. And if he breaks your heart we will destroy him." Mikey consoled.<br/>
"Please don't." Leo muttered, making his brothers laugh. </p><p>Usagi sat on a skyscraper and looked down on New York, breathing in the air of the human world.<br/>
"Well little bunny? Have you done what I asked?" a snide voice asked from behind him.<br/>
"Yes." Usagi growled.<br/>
"Yes what?" the voice asked.<br/>
Usagi sighed and turned around to face the yokai behind him. "Yes big mama."<br/>
"That's better. Now run along rabbit, you need to make a certain little turtle pay." big mama grinned.<br/>
Usagi looked back at the city and sighed, rubbing his ankles.<br/>
"I'll be home soon. I promise." he said aloud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A trip to a restaurant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo portaled into Senor Hueso's restaurant and called for his friend. "Hey senor can I have the usual please?" <br/>"You are five minutes late. Also your pizza is in the oven." Hueso responded. <br/>"I never said when I was coming over." <br/>"You always come in on Fridays at 7pm. It's 7:05. You are late." Hueso responded, pointing at a clock on the wall. <br/>Leo let out a small 'Oh' before shrugging it off and sitting down in a booth to play on his phone. <br/>"Well fancy meeting you here stranger." a familiar voice said from behind him. <br/>Leo looked up and saw him. <br/>"Hey Usagi! It's great to see you again." Leo squealed, joy spilling onto his face as he smiled. <br/>"It's good to see you too. So how have you been since I became your knight in shining armour?" Usagi laughed, sitting opposite Leo with a cup of tea. <br/>"Well everything's going great. I haven't gotten into any more fights where I need saving." Leo explained. <br/>"Good. I haven't been around to save you." Usagi joked, making Leo laugh and blush slightly. <br/>"Yeah. This time I did have my brothers with me." <br/>"You have brothers?" <br/>"Three. And the equivalent of a sister."<br/>"What do you mean?" <br/>"Well there's Raph, Donnie and Mikey and April is like our adopted sister. We live with our dad."<br/>"That's really interesting."<br/>"What about you? Do you have any family?" <br/>Usagi paused and sipped his tea. <br/>"I used to. I don't know if they're okay. I haven't spoken to them in some time." Usagi sighed. <br/>"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. If I'm not overstepping, why haven't you spoken to them?" <br/>"There was… something in the way of us. It's hard to explain."<br/>"Hey mijo, your food is done." Hueso interrupted as he placed down pizza boxes. <br/>"Ay gracias senor. Also this is Usagi. He's my friend." <br/>"I see." Hueso said before leading Leo to the door. "I do not trust that Usagi friend of yours." <br/>"Hueso he saved my life. That's pretty trustworthy if you ask me." Leo defended his friend.<br/>"And? I don't want you getting hurt because of him. Something's off about that kid." Hueso continued.<br/>"He's probably distracted by my amazing people skills!" Leo exclaimed.<br/>Hueso paused before asking a simple question, "You like him don't you?" <br/>"What? Why would I like him?" Leo asked, trying to hide his attraction from his friend.<br/>Hueso only gave him a dead stare, seeing through his lies.<br/>"Okay yes I do like him. But don't say anything. He doesn't know anything." Leo caved in, opening a portal to the lair.<br/>"I won't. Now out with you. I have a buisness to run and I don't want loitering." Hueso said, pushing Leo into his home.<br/>"See you soon Hueso."<br/>"See you soon mijo." Hueso smiled turning back to the rabbit who was still sat in the booth.<br/>"Now then Mr Usagi. I don't know what your deal is but if you dare hurt Leo I will hunt you down." He threatened.<br/>Usagi only frowned.<br/>"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, Big Mama has plans for Leo. So I won't be the one hurting him." Usagi laughed, avoiding Hueso's eyes.<br/>Hueso's face contorted with confusion before someone grabbed him from behind and started dragging him away. <br/>He looked at the rabbit and saw him looking into his cup of tea, a hint of guilt in his eyes. <br/>A portal opened behind him and he was dragged through into darkness, Usagi following and hiding his face. <br/>And the portal closed, locking him away in darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Jasmine Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo sat with a pizza in his lap. and started to search for small date spots in the hidden city on a large map spread in front of him.<br/>"You haven't asked him out yet, why are you even looking for date spots?" Raph questioned his brother.<br/>"It doesn't hurt to be prepared Raph. And I want this to be perfect." Leo said, dismissing his brother.<br/>"You really like this guy don't you?" Raph asked, a small smile creeping onto his face.<br/>"I do. So can you please help me pick somewhere to go?" Leo blushed. <br/>"What if- and hear me out- pops helped you. He knows the hidden city better than me." Raph pointed out, watching as Leo's face became a display of emotions. <br/>"You make a good point but he doesn't really know about me." Leo sighed, placing his head in his hands. <br/>Raph hummed and looked at the map Leo had in front of him.<br/>"Maybe the zoo could be a good place? April took Sunita a while back and they loved it." <br/>"They did, didn't they! Thanks Raph!" Leo squealed, hugging his brother before running off.<br/>"Hey where the hell are you going?" Raph called out.<br/>"To find Usagi!" Leo responded as he picked up his odachi and opened a portal.<br/>"Hey!" Raph shouted, reaching out for his brother, only to find him leaping through his portal and quickly shutting it behind him. <br/>"God damn it Leo." Raph muttered before shouting to Donnie, "Can you track Leo's phone!" </p><p>Leo landed in the hidden city and looked around to see if he could find his friend. He knew that it probably wasn't the best idea, running around for a friend not knowing where he was, but he just had to ask. <br/>"Hey has anyone seen a rabbit?" He shouted, causing several yokai to jump and stare. <br/>"What? You mean the one right here?" someone responded from the crowd. <br/>Leo looked over and saw Usagi waving at him. <br/>"Hey! I honestly didn't think I would find you so fast!" Leo shouted, hugging Usagi. <br/>"Really? You were looking for me? I'm touched." Usagi gasped, faking shock. <br/>"Yeah well I have something to ask you." Leo blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. <br/>"Shall we get a cup of tea? You can ask me then." Usagi smiled. <br/>Leo nodded eagerly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. <br/>Usagi led them to a small tea room and called for a waiter as he sat them down at a small table outside. <br/>"The Jasmine Dragon. I think we have one in New York." Leo mused, marveling in the green decor. <br/>"I believe you do. But anyways, what would you like to drink?" Usagi asked. <br/>"I'll have a chai tea please." <br/>"And I'll have a jasmine." <br/>The waiter nodded and scurried off, leaving the two alone at their table. They sat in silence until the waiter brought over their drinks. <br/>"Enjoy." He said as the two started drinking. <br/>"So, what were you going to ask me?" Usagi asked between sips of tea. <br/>"Well, it's probably a little weird but do you like guys because I like you and I wanna take you out sometime." Leo rushed. <br/>Usagi spat out his drink and stared at the turtle. "I'm sorry what?" He asked. <br/>"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I should go." Leo stuttered, fear and tears in his eyes. <br/>He started to run. Ignoring the shouts of Usagi as he started to open up a portal. <br/>"Leo!" Usagi shouted, turning the turtle around. <br/>"No, I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have said what I did." Leo sobbed, trying to pull away from Usagi. <br/>"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologising." Usagi sighed. <br/>"Why? You haven't done anything wrong!" Leo shouted, his voice cracking slightly. <br/>"That isn't true."<br/>"Then tell me. Please tell me why you're sorry." Leo begged. <br/>Usagi looked over Leo's shoulder and his eyes widened. <br/>"There is so much I wish I could say." <br/>Leo started trembling as he felt someone behind him. They grabbed him by the torso and started pulling him away. <br/>"I'm sorry." Usagi muttered as Leo was dragged away and through a newly opened portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Big Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hueso held the sobbing turtle in his arms and consoled him. <br/>"I'm such an idiot. I should've listened to you." Leo cried. <br/>"It isn't your fault. You didn't know." <br/>"But still. I just feel so helpless. I liked him and yet he- he did this!" <br/>Leo started crying harder and undid his mask to wipe his face. <br/>"Oh mijo. Sleep, we don't know what's going to happen." Hueso smiled, pushing Leo down into an almost sleeping position. <br/>"But-" <br/>"Shh. Just rest." <br/>Leo kept crying and Hueso stayed up, waiting for the soft sounds of Leo snoring. He pulled out a picture he had hidden in his shoe. <br/>"I'm coming home Junior. If it's the last thing I do."</p><p>"Well, you certainly held up your end of our deal." big mama grinned. <br/>"Are you going to hold up yours?" Usagi growled. <br/>"Why of course I am! I would never back out on a deal! I only… alter them at the last second." she smiled wickedly and clicked her fingers. <br/>Guards surrounded Usagi and he reached for his katana. <br/>"You said that-" <br/>"You could leave the Battle Nexus, yes. But I never said you could leave me now did I?" she snarled. <br/>"What." <br/>"You see, our contract never stated you were out of my control, it only said you didn't have to fight anymore. So your little fantasy about going home won't be happening any time soon." <br/>She started to laugh as Usagi's face fell with realisation. <br/>"Oh don't worry, you won't be alone this time. Your new cell mates will just love having you around! That is if they don't kill you first." <br/>"Who would- no." <br/>"Oh yes. You little heart breaker you!" the yokai giggled, "Take him away." <br/>Usagi was grabbed by his arms and he started shouting and tried to kick the guards. But they didn't let go. They kept a tight grip, digging into his fur as they dragged him back to the darkened corridors of the 'prison' created for Battle Nexus fighters. <br/>He heard the opening of the cell door and he was thrown into the darkness. <br/>"Enjoy the rest of your life." one of the guards laughed before they slammed the door shut,locking them in. <br/>He rubbed the back of his head and groaned as he got up. "Great." <br/>"What are you doing here?" a meek voice whispered behind him. <br/>Usagi turned around and saw him. <br/>"Hey Leo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I sorry? No. Not at all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You have some explaining to do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you here?" Leo asked, his voice trembling.<br/>
"Well it's an interesting story." Usagi joked, trying to ignore the tension in the room.<br/>
"Well apparently we have time." Leo croaked, watching as Usagi prepared himself with a sigh.<br/>
"Big Mama took me from my home. She found out I could fight and put me through the Battle Nexus. I saw you fight with your dad. You just walked in and won. I was so impressed. I worked harder and somehow I was her newest champion. And then she approached me. A deal that if I did a simple catch I could be freed from the fighting and the crowds. And no matter how much I loved being a champion, I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my family. So I took it. She told me to get close to a certain turtle so she could get revenge or something. And I did. I got so desperate I ignored the fact that someone was going to get hurt. And when Hueso started to get suspicious, I- I got him hurt. And I had to pretend it wasn't fake, that everything was a coincidence when it wasn't. And then you told me that- that you liked me and this whole thing happened. And the worst part? I liked you too." Usagi explained, his voice fading until it was barely a whisper and his body shaking from his sobs.<br/>
Leo watched as the rabbit broke down, not knowing how to react.<br/>
"You- you liked me?" Leo asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.<br/>
"I did. I really do. You were so kind and funny." Usagi cried, trying to meet Leo's eyes.<br/>
"No." Leo didn't let him.<br/>
"What?" Usagi faltered, taking half a step back.<br/>
"That isn't true. It's just another trick. You're lying-" Leo said, his voice raising.<br/>
"Leo no. I-"<br/>
"Stop it! Just stop lying! I want it to be true! I want you to like me, to- to love me but it isn't true! You don't care how I feel! You don't want me! You- you don't like me!" Leo screamed, his voice becoming hoarse and tears streaming down his face.<br/>
Usagi paused and walked up to the turtle, slowly bringing him into a hug. "I love you."<br/>
Leo hugged Usagi back and wept into his shoulder.<br/>
"I- I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnie scowled as he picked up Leo's phone signal. <br/>Why on earth is he in the Nexus Arena? He asked himself. <br/>He leaned back and rubbed his eyes in frustration. <br/>"Raph! Mikey!" he shouted as he transferred the information to his phone. <br/>"What is it? Have you found him?" Raph shouted as he slid into the room. <br/>"Yeah, yeah I did. He's in the freaking Battle Nexus." Donnie responded, showing them his tracker. <br/>"Why's he there?" Mikey asked. <br/>"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he's still looking for his boyfriend." Donnie sighed, sarcasm dripping as he spoke. <br/>"Donnie, shush. We are going to make sure he's okay. And if he isn't, I am going to make that rabbit regret coming near him." Raph growled, and picked his brother up, dragging him away from the computers. <br/>Donnie huffed and looked back at his phone, his eyes fixating on the blue dot. <br/>Please don't be in too much trouble 'Nardo. </p><p>"So you two did the equivalent of 'kiss and make up' in the few hours I managed to sleep. I don't understand you." Hueso sighed as the two teens sat side by side. <br/>"I guess. We have to work some things out, but I think we can do this." Usagi smiled, kissing Leo on the forehead. <br/>"Also nobody can ever understand me. It's my whole thing." Leo laughed. <br/>Hueso sighed and cautiously eyed the two. <br/>"You should talk to him. And apologise." Leo whispered, thinking he was out of earshot. <br/>Hueso huffed before seeing Usagi slowly make his way over to him. <br/>"I know this probably won't make anything better, but I'm sorry." Usagi sighed, bowing his head. <br/>"I don't forgive you." Hueso snapped. <br/>"I can't blame you." <br/>"But, you and Leo look… happy. And just know, if you hurt him, I will turn you into a rug for the restaurant." Hueso continued with a sigh. <br/>"Thank you. And, once again, I'm sorry." Usagi responded before walking back over to Leo. <br/>Hueso took in a deep breath and shut his eyes. <br/>"What do we do now?" He asked the teens. <br/>"We wait. Big Mama has her heart set on keeping Leo here. I'm not sure about you Hueso. You were a form of collateral damage." Usagi groaned. <br/>"Thanks. So what does that mean for me?" Hueso muttered. <br/>"Well, as per our agreement only Leo had to be captured. So you don't even have to be here…" Usagi laughed before it dawned on him. "You don't have to be here!" <br/>"If he doesn't have to be here, he can just walk out." Leo responded, catching onto what Usagi was saying. <br/>"So if we can just get Big Mama to listen to us-" <br/>"We can get Hueso out and he can get the message across to my family and then go home!" <br/>"Exactly!" <br/>The two started grinning and ran up to the door. <br/>"Hey, hey, guard! Hey guard! We need you to do something for us! We wanna talk to Big Mama!" they screamed to whoever was outside. <br/>Someone grunted and Hueso heard footsteps growing fainter and fainter.<br/>"What on earth do you have planned?" He hissed as they turned around with smiles on their faces.<br/>"Okay, if you can get out, find my brothers and tell them where we are. Then you can do whatever." Leo explained.<br/>"We just need to explain something to Big Mama and hope she sees reason." Usagi continued. <br/>Hueso sighed and ignored the two as they began more incessant chatter, waiting for the villain to make a grand entrance. He reached into his shoe and fished out the image of his son. <br/>"We found a way out Junior. I'm on my way." </p><p>Big Mama sat in her office and opened a fresh bottle of wine, pouring it into a cup and taking a long sip. She noticed the elevator slowly rising to her floor and prepared herself for whoever needed her attention. <br/>The door opened with a ding and a lonely guard stepped into her office.<br/>"We didn't schedule an appointment now did we?" She smiled as he slowly walked closer to the yokai.<br/>"No ma'am, but your newest prisoners wanted a word with you." He stated.<br/>"And why would I care about that?" She snarled, her smile disappearing and her eyes turning dark.<br/>"I only heard part of what they were saying, but it was about a deal you made."<br/>Big Mama almost dropped her glass. She slowly stood up and made her over to the elevator, pushing the button and <br/>descended into the depths of her hotel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph looked down at the arena and compared it to Leo's tracker. <br/>"Right, Don, can you pin point his location?" He asked. <br/>"Yes I can. Apparently he's in the stands." Donnie responded. <br/>"There isn't a match on. Where else could he be?" Raph stated. <br/>"What's under the stands?" Mikey asked. <br/>"I'm not sure. Wanna check it out?" Raph responded. <br/>"Always!" Mikey shouted. <br/>"I have to go if I say no?" Donnie asked. <br/>"As always." <br/>"Then yes." <br/>The three smiled and started running towards the arena. </p><p>Big Mama looked at the two children and scowled at their ecstatic faces. <br/>"What could you possibly want to tell me?" she demanded. <br/>"We found a tiny little loop hole in our deal." Usagi smiled. <br/>"You only wanted me, not Hueso. So by that logic, he doesn't have to be here. So let him go." Leo continued. <br/>Big Mama's mouth hung open. Her face contorted with anger before clearing into her usual demeanour. <br/>"Well, this is certainly a rather interesting development." she smiled, taking out a tiny key and slowly unlocking the door, "Since I did alter our deal, it's only fair you get a say in what happens."<br/>She clicked her fingers and a guard walked in and grabbed Hueso, dragging him to his feet. He carried the skeleton out of the room despite Hueso's protests. <br/>"Are you two happy now?" Big mama grinned while relocking the door. <br/>"As we'll ever be." Leo responded with an even bigger grin. <br/>The yokai turned away with a sigh and the two teens heard the clicking on heels grow fainter and fainter. <br/>"We did it. We actually got a tyrant to listen to us!" they screamed, facing and jumping around in their cells. <br/>"Now what?" Leo asked. <br/>"I don't know. We wait?" Usagi responded. <br/>"Yeah but I get bored! We don't know when my family's gonna get here." <br/>"So? We have nothing better to do." <br/>"Boo. Twenty questions?" <br/>"Sure. You first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Escaping isn't easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey peered around the corner and saw the guards dragging Hueso by the arms. <br/>That's not good. <br/>He readied his weapon and waited for the guard to pass by. <br/>He swung his kusari fundo and threw the guard against the wall, watching as he crumpled to the ground. <br/>"Oh! Hey Hueso, what happened to you?" Raph said upon seeing the skeleton. <br/>"Well, Leo told me to tell you to help him. Go down the corridor, one right, a left and then two more rights." Hueso responded. <br/>"Wait Leo's here?" Mikey shouted. <br/>"Keep your voice down. And yes he's here. His new boyfriend kidnapped me and Leo and then got thrown in there with us." Hueso huffed. <br/>"I'm sorry Leo's what did what?" Raph spat. <br/>"I'm sure they can fill you in. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home to my family." Hueso continued as he walked off. <br/>"So that rabbit is gonna die." Donnie said. </p><p> </p><p>Leo heard his brothers before he saw them. The door was flung open and his brothers stormed in. <br/>"Hey you made it! I'm so glad-" He began. <br/>"You. You hurt our brother." Raph snapped as he grabbed Usagi by the shoulders. <br/>"And let's just say, you might look good as a fur rug." Mikey giggled. <br/>Usagi's face fell with confusion and he looked to Leo for assistance. <br/>"Guys, back off. We already worked it out. And besides, I can turn him into a rug if need be." Leo laughed. <br/>"Do I get a say in getting turned into a rug?" Usagi asked. <br/>"No." everyone shouted. <br/>"Thanks." Usagi groaned. <br/>Raph let Usagi go and ran over to Leo and started looking him over for injuries. <br/>"Raph I'm fine." Leo grumbled. <br/>"Are you sure? Are you sure you're okay emotionally?" Raph asked. <br/>"Yes. I cried for a bit, I screamed for a bit, cried some more. And we worked things out. I'm fine. You are the first person I'll talk to if I'm not. I promise." Leo laughed, watching as his brother eased up. <br/>They shared a brief smile before sirens rang out across the building. <br/>"We need to go." Usagi shouted, grabbing Donnie and dragging him out the door. <br/>"What's that siren?" Mikey asked, rushing after his brother and the Yokai. <br/>"That siren means guards know you guys are here. So there will probably be a fight." Usagi continued, leading the turtles down several halls. <br/>"We don't have our weapons. If we could find them I could portal us outta here." Leo stated. <br/>"They'd be in the most secure place in the hotel." <br/>"And that would be?" <br/>"Big Mama's vault." <br/>The five rounded a corner and stopped in their tracks. Rows and rows of guards stood there, weapons drawn and poised for an attack. <br/>The turtles shared a glance and nodded. They screamed and ran forward in charge, head first into the opposition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The first showdown.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raph grappled the front line of guards and tackled them to the ground, knocking the next few rows down like dominoes as his brothers leaped over him to attack the rest. <br/>Usagi took Leo by the hand and started to sneak him away towards a vent, attempting to sneak their way through the hotel. He hoisted himself up and stuck out a hand for the turtle, pulling him up. Until a guard grabbed the turtle's shell and yanked him onto the ground. <br/>"Heh, nice try pretty boy." He growled. <br/>"You think I'm pretty?" Leo asked, as he kicked the guard in the stomach. <br/>"He's 14 and he's mine." Usagi grunted, pulling the guard into the wall and knocking him unconscious. <br/>"Didn't know you were so protective." Leo smiled, making his way into the vent. <br/>"Only for you." Usagi responded. <br/>"Break it up you two." Donnie barked from where he was stood. <br/>The two started giggling and crawled along the vents, slowly realising that they would be alone. They shared a faint smile before continuing into the darkness. </p><p>Big Mama looked at the security cameras in her office and took a deep breath in. <br/>"This should be fun." she smiled, pressing a button and watching as a small amber light lit up. </p><p>Usagi held Leo's hand as he led the two around the hotel, ignoring Leo's hums of the 'mission impossible theme'. He kept peering down the covers to see the floor, humming in despair as each one was futile. <br/>"How much longer?" Leo whispered. <br/>"I don't know. I've never been to her vault before. It's very… special to her." Usagi responded as he kept moving. <br/>"Really? My brothers and I broke in once. So much stuff." Leo giggled. <br/>"Do you wanna touch some expensive stuff?" Usagi asked. <br/>"Is that even a question?" Leo responded with a gasp. <br/>Usagi shook his head before continuing on. <br/>It took them a further ten minutes before Leo dropped Usagi's hand and pointed down. <br/>"This is it!" he shouted, kicking the cover down and jumping into the vault. <br/>Usagi tried to protest but the turtle was too fast. He rolled his eyes and followed suit. <br/>"Leo do you know how reckless that is?" Usagi sighed, "You don't know if anyone is below."<br/>He looked up and felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. <br/>Leo looked at him with fear in his eyes, trying to escape Big Mama's tight grip as she pressed a knife to his throat. <br/>Usagi's face dropped and his eyes widened. <br/>"Now then little bunny, I have a little proposition for you." Big Mama snarled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Showdown part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want to hear it." Usagi snapped. <br/>"Not even when lives are on the line?" Big Mama cooed. <br/>"Fine." Usagi grumbled despite Leo urgently shaking his head. <br/>"We make a trade. A life for a life. Yours or his." she smiled, pulling out a small, ornate knife. <br/>"What's the catch?" Usagi growled. <br/>"No catch. All you have to do is make a choice." she threw the knife at his feet. <br/>Usagi didn't move. He looked at the yokai with a blank stare before taking in a deep breath. <br/>"And if I don't?" He asked. <br/>"Then you, him and his brothers suffer." she replied with an even bigger grin than before. <br/>She clicked her fingers and screens illuminated across the room, showing Leo's brothers surrounded by guards, sat on the floor unconscious. <br/>"No!" Leo cried, breaking out of Big Mama's grip and reaching for his brothers. <br/>Two guards caught Leo by the arms and threw him to the ground before forcing him onto his knees. <br/>"I'd make your decision soon bunny." Big Mama grinned. <br/>Usagi slowly leaned down and picked up the knife, catching the light and shining it in his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut and in that moment, he made his choice. <br/>Usagi grabbed the hilt of the knife and threw it at the other yokai. <br/>But she moved too fast. She slammed her hands onto the blade, catching it mere inches from her face. <br/>She made a sound of pure disappointment before turning the knife on Usagi. <br/>"I really don't know why you did that. But oh well, I guess you made your choice. Now I can make mine." <br/>She raised the knife over her head and threw the knife. At Leo. <br/>It embedded itself into his chest, making him whimper in pain as he fell to the floor. Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief and Big Mama started cackling. <br/>"Send up his brothers. We'll deal with them soon." <br/>She clapped her hands and the guards walked out. She gave one last grin before leaving the vault and slamming the door. <br/>Usagi ran towards the turtle, tears streaming down his face. <br/>"Leo- Leo I'm here. I'm here." <br/>"It hurts- I don't- I can't-" Leo winced. <br/>"Shh. It's okay it's okay. Your brothers are coming. Hold out for them, please." Usagi begged, gripping Leo's hand. <br/>"I'm sorry." Leo whispered, before slowly closing his eyes. <br/>"No- no, no, no!" Usagi screamed. <br/>He sobbed harder as he shook the turtle, trying to get him to wake up. <br/>"Please- don't leave me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reuniting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnie opened his eyes and felt the searing pain through his head. His vision blurred and he blinked, finding himself in an elevator. He turned his head and saw his brothers stirring. <br/>"What's-" Mikey muttered. <br/>"Shh." Donnie shushed as silently as he could. <br/>The pressure grew as they kept ascending, hearing the elevator slowly come to a stop and the doors open. They were thrown into the room, falling onto their heads before the elevator shut them in. They shared a brief glance before standing up and stretching out the pain. <br/>"Where's Leo and Usagi?" Raph asked before he started looking around the room. <br/>A faint sound of feet closing towards them grew louder and they turned to see Usagi. <br/>His face was covered in tears and his hands in blood. He tried to talk to them but he broke into further sobs and dropped to the floor. <br/>The three brothers walked over to him and looked into the vault. Their hearts dropped. <br/>Raph and Mikey ran to their brother, crying and holding him tightly. <br/>Donnie didn't move. <br/>"I'm-" Usagi began as he stood back up. <br/>"Don't." Donnie snapped, his voice grim. "Save it. He talked about you for hours. And yet you do this."<br/>"I tried to save us both-" <br/>"And guess what? You failed. Leo's hurt and we can't do anything! It should be you with a knife in your chest! " Donnie screamed. <br/>"You don't think I know that?" Usagi muttered. "You think I want him like this? You think I'd rather have him dead over me?" <br/>His voice raised, cracking as he cried more and more. <br/>"Who said anything about death?" <br/>The two turned around and saw Raph and Mikey holding Leo up. <br/>Donnie rushed over to his brother and pulled him into a hug despite the painful protest Leo made. <br/>"Okay that's enough I just got stabbed remember-" he complained as he pushed Donnie off him. <br/>"W-what happened?" Usagi asked tentatively. <br/>"I don't know. I just remember pain before it was nothing. I just woke up." Leo responded. <br/>"You looked like…" <br/>"I know. I heard. Just don't expect me to go that quickly, m'kay?" <br/>The two shared a small smile before turning to the orange, red and purple clad turtles. <br/>"Leo, do you think you can use your odachi if we can find it? Raph asked. <br/>"I can try." Leo smiled. <br/>"We should probably be quick about it. Who knows what Big Mama planned." Usagi mentioned before starting to search the room. <br/>Mikey set Leo down on the ground before running off to find Leo's sword with his brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The final escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo clutched at his chest as he tried to ignore the pain. Raph had already taken it out and placed a gauze over the wound but it didn't stop the agonising pain and ache in his chest. He looked over to his family and watched as they scoured the room. <br/>"I found it!" Donnie shouted all of a sudden, holding it up like he was in a video game. <br/>"Yes! Go Donnie!" Mikey shouted. <br/>Donnie walked over to his brother and helped him to his feet before handing Leo his odachi. <br/>Leo hugged his odachi before swirling in the air, watching as the blue light shone in his eyes. The portal stuck and fizzled with mystic energy. <br/>"I think I got it right this time. Everyone through!" Leo smiled despite the pain roaring in his chest. <br/>His brothers started filing through the portal, looking at him with some sorrow in their eyes. Leo almost followed them before remembering Usagi was with them.<br/>"You coming?" He asked.<br/>"You're hurt. And in pain." Usagi said.<br/>"Yeah. We all get hurt though."<br/>"But you got hurt because of me. I did something stupid and then you got hurt. I thought you were gone Leo."<br/>"But I'm not-"<br/>"And you could've. I know you probably face it every day but it isn't normal."<br/>"Usagi-"<br/>"Stop it. You're in pain. You- you keep wincing and I know it's your chest. It's what she did- what- what I did to you. Donnie said I should be the one with a knife in my chest and he's right. I shouldn't have taken that stupid deal because none of this would've happened."<br/>"Usagi!"<br/>"What?" <br/>Leo took in a deep breathe. "There are many times when I could've gotten my family hurt. And sometimes they did. But, they're okay now. And while it wasn't okay at the time and still isn't right now, we managed to work through it. So, come on. Let's go." <br/>Usagi smiled and started walking towards the portal, holding out his hand for Leo to take it. Leo pulled Usagi into a hug and buried his face in his fur. <br/>"I'm sorry. For everything." Usagi muttered, hugging Leo back. <br/>"I forgive you." Leo whispered back. <br/>Leo slowly pulled out from the hug and moved his face closer to the rabbit's until they were touching.<br/>'Oh my mcfreacking gosh I'm kissing him.' Leo thought. <br/>'Oh my gosh we're kissing.' Usagi thought before deepening the kiss. <br/>They slowly pulled away from each other and shared a loving smile. <br/>"Let's go." Leo whispered, turning to face the portal. <br/>They started walking towards the portal, stepping through the swirling blue and into the light of the lair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sat under the night sky, looking up at the twinkling stars, holding each other close.<br/>
"I love you." Leo said.<br/>
"I know." Usagi responded.<br/>
Leo paused before turning to his boyfriend.<br/>
"Did you just quote star wars?"<br/>
The two started laughing before resuming their star gazing.<br/>
Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>